When Can I See You Again?
by Assassin-G
Summary: A few months before the wedding, Domon visits a local pub in Neo-Hong Kong. Guess who he sees?


"I'll be right back, guys!"

Laughing, winner of the 13th Gundam Tournament Domon Kasshu entered the bar. It has been three months since the Gundam Fight had ended. The Shuffle Alliance, excluding George de Sand of Neo-France and Argo Gulskii of Neo-Russia, had decided to extend the evanescent stay at Neo-Hong Kong till the end of the year.

Domon's mood performed a complete one eighty after the Dark Gundam incident. The burden he'd carried a year prior had finally been lifted off his shoulders.

His comrades competed well enough for their nation. They didn't lose face at their homecomings, and were willing to compete again in four years time.

Sai Saici, the youngest member, was granted the complete revival of the Shao Lin Temple. His guardians were more than pleased at his feats and allowed him one year to recover before training. On a side note, he and Cecil were finally able to get together. Though inexperienced in the social aspect, he got along well with the Neo-Switzerland native.

Argo Gulskii was exonerated from charges of piracy. His crew was freed as well and had decided to give up pirating. In exchange, they were given permission to support their champion in the 14th Gundam Fight under the expense of the Neo-Russian government. Natasha, being the less than traditional woman that she was, expressed her pent up feelings for the Bolt Gundam's pilot. They are currently taking their relationship one day at a time.

George de Sand, the last knight in his family line, was promoted to the King's second-in-command. During a session with His Majesty, the Rose Knight asked for his permission to take the Princess' hand in marriage. Expressing his approval, he passed on the family crest to his future son-in-law.

As for the Neo-American playboy, not much has changed for him. Neo-America had detected a defect in Maxter Gundam's design and weapon capabilities and was currently developing an upgraded Maxter. Bored to no end, Chibodee Crocket decided to stay in Neo-Hong Kong with his friends (his favorite local brew being a distant second).

As for himself, Domon was also much celebrated. His father was released from his cryogenic prison and reinstated back to his former position as top scientist in the Gundam project. Besides that, Domon had also professed his love for his childhood friend. Their wedding was set in four months.

Through it all, the Burning Gundam pilot was unable to learn the fate of yet another significant ally.

'May Kame shine down upon you always,' thought Domon as the bartender handed him a mug. Reminiscing of times untold, the twenty-one year old Neo-Japan native fell silent in thought.

-----

It was a cold night.

The local scene was packed with patrons.

Musicians of many sorts were showcasing their talent, among the many being Neo-Sweden's former champion.

Allenby Beardsley was nervous. Though she was displaying one of her few pastimes, she couldn't help but feel trepidation from the many onlookers in the crowd.

"Ladies and gentleman, give a warm welcome to Allenby Beardsley!"

The crowd roared with enthusiasm, partially because of the performer's beauty but mostly for her reputation as a Gundam fighter.

-------

Domon choked on his drink as it went halfway down his throat.

'ALLENBY?!'

He stood on top of the stool to get a better look. Sure enough, the Neo-Swedish girl was at the microphone.

"Allenby," he whispered to himself.

'Where did you run off to?' he thought to himself. The energetic blue-haired Gundam pilot played a huge role in the fight against the Dark Gundam. Yet when the dust had subsided, she was gone, never to be seen by Domon and the Shuffle Alliance.

Until now…

-------

Allenby closed her eyes.

'Pretend they're not even there,' she reminded herself. 'You've done this millions of times.'

The bar came to complete silence, all eyes glued on the somewhat shy girl.

Nodding at the sound coordinator, Allenby listened to the instrumental of her favorite song, Babyface's "When can I see you again."

'This is for you, Domon Kasshu…'

_When can my heart beat again?_

_When does the pain ever end?_

_When do the tears stop from running over?_

_When does "You'll get over it" begin?_

_I hear what you're saying,__But I swear that it's not making sense._

_So when can I see you..._

Unhooking the wireless microphone from the stand, Allenby took slow steps across the platform.

_When can I see you again?_

_When can my heart beat again?_

_When can I see you again, babe?_

_When can I breathe once again?_

_And when can I see you..._

Two tear drops formed from her eyes, but she left them alone. They slid down her cheeks, eventually falling to the ground and breaking off into infinitesimal bits.

_When does my "Someday" begin?_

_When I'll find someone again._

_And what if I… still am not truly over?_

_What am I supposed to do then, baby, baby...?_

_Do you see what I'm saying?_

_Even if, if it's not making sense?__So when can I see you..._

With a stronger voice, she continued.

_When can I see you again, babe, yeah?_

_When can my heart beat again, yeah?_

_When can I see you again, yeah, babe?_

_And when can I breathe once again?_

_And when can I see you...again?_

_Mmmm…_She looked around the room. Her mind had already lost its control. Her heart was now behind the steering wheel.

_Yeah, baby,_

_Please hear what I'm saying,_

_Even if, if it's not making sense, baby._

_So when can I see you again?_

A group of drunk locals in the front was already bawling at this time, and many others on the verge of tears. Still, Allenby continued.

_When can I see you again, yeah, yeah?_

_Can my heart beat again, baby, yeah?_

_When can I see you again, babe?_

_And when can I breathe once again, yeah?_

_And when can I see you, yeah, again._

Domon felt numb. The effect of the singer's voice was so compelling that he was beginning to experience the emotional turmoil she was in. The song had slowed down to a ritard. The entire bar was silent. Not one person dared to break the mood.

Slowly, Allenby parted her lips.

_Wanna see you again,__Again..._

Every person rose to his or her feet at the end, clapping as if there was no tomorrow. Domon had entered a trance of some sort. His mind was numb and he could do nothing but clap.

Smiling, Allenby bowed and quickly exited into the alley where she broke down completely.

_"Domon…"_

The name echoed in the dark alley, intended for only one man to hear…

* * *

A/N: This will probably be my last piece in the G-Gundam section. It's been a good experience, and I wanted my last work to be emotional rather than the usual trivial pieces I do. I'm not sure if I'll continue this piece or not. 


End file.
